Nollid Kroy
Nollid Kroy (Numbuh -13.2036) is the 10-year-old son of Nalon Kroy and Latsyrc Snekciw in Gamewizard's universe, and Negative of Dillon York. He trains in magic under his mother, and works for DNK Sector -V. Nextgen Series In Down in the Negaverse, Nollid drags Nosam back to their treehouse after the latter tries to make Lorac notice him. He is later seen studying a spell book his mother gave him when Eirik comes over and kicks the book away. When Lorac comes over with the shrunken Nosam and Aliehs, Nollid refuses to help, saying that he likes them better this way. When Lorac protests that they are his friends, Nollid clarifies that they are just a bunch of kids placed in the same sector and they don't actually like each other. Eirik then slaps him in the back of the head and calls him a Jedi, to which he responds that he is a wizard. After Ynnad Noskcaj reveals to be a traitor to Ydolem, the latter calls Nollid over to use magic to take a secret out of her head, hiding it in a jar. Nollid would transfer to Sector -L and fulfill Ynnad's position. That Christmas, Nollid goes shopping with Ydolem, Nosam, Ininap, and Sicnarf, joining the former two to a toy store. He discovers a magically-hidden Mask Shop, meeting the Happy Mask Man and purchasing Falcon's Eye glasses, which Nollid plans to use to look for anymore DNKG agents during the party. At the party, Nollid saves Ibsej from assassination thanks to his glasses, and he exposes several DNK operatives as traitors. The traitors are apprehended, but Nerehc is saddened by how man there were. Nollid later leads Arorua to a private room, telling her that he saw her DNKG mark, but chose not to expose her. He cautioned her to think about what side she's on. Battles *Nollid and Sector -RZ vs. Kcaj Nretnal'O. *Nollid vs. Ednolal. *Nollid vs. Ynnad Noskcaj. Appearance Nollid wears a black sweater, black jeans, and black shoes. He's got brown eyes and black hair with a purple streak through its middle. Personality Nollid's father is very abusive and uncaring, causing Nollid to develop a deep hatred for him, and is considering changing his surname to his mother's when he has the chance. He's closer to his mother as the two often practice magic together, and he's inherited her disinterest in science and technology. Nollid is often annoyed and embarrassed by his friends, and tries to keep them, namely Nosam, from humiliating themselves. He's also not too fond of people with disabilities, especially if they annoy him. Secretly, however, Nollid has a more kinder side, not wishing for havoc and mayhem and willing to help his friends when they really need it. Powers Nollid is a wizard in training as he practices magic with his mom. Recently, he bought a pair of Falcon's Eye glasses, X-ray specs that allow him to see through things, and even detect magic disguises or invisible forces. Stories He's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Normally, when Negatives' parents do not match the Positives', the mother usually bears the same respective kids. But as Crystal Wickens has no kids herself, Nolan York's Negative got his son - probably also because Danika's Negative had no kids. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Nega-Sector V Members Category:Nega-Sector L Members